


Come la prima volta

by ImperialPair



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Come la prima volta

Era davvero possibile continuare a rimanere senza fiato ogni istante in cui poggiasse gli occhi sul corpo di Nathaniel? A volte aveva la sensazione che la sua vista mai abituato a tale visione, anzi era certo che ogni singolo istante fosse stupito come la prima volta.  
Era a dir poco bellissimo e quasi non sembrava appartenere a qualcuno serio e diligente come il compagno di scuola che aveva cercato di rubargli la ragazza, o almeno così aveva sempre creduto. Il tempo era passato e a Castiel non interessava più il passato ormai era acqua passata e voleva solo rimediare al tempo sprecato pensando solamente all’incredibile piacere che il biondo gli faceva provare.  
Con le proprie labbra, il rosso, finalmente incominciava a baciare quel magnifico corpo, come praticamente tutte le volte che si ritrovavano in una delle reciproche abitazioni.  
«Sei bellissimo» Era inutile nasconderlo, quel corpo era così meraviglioso che se avesse potuto avrebbe anche potuto sbranarlo con tutti i baci che gi stava lasciando, nessun brandello di pelle aveva scampo alla sua bocca.  
Se aveva imparato a conoscere bene il corpo di Nathaniel, il musicista sapeva benissimo tutte le zone che avrebbero fatto scioglierlo, quindi perché non stimolarle? Il capezzolo era già turgido e al rosso bastò solo avvicinare i propri denti per sentirlo fremere e mugolare dal piacere.  
«Nhn»  
Cosa dire di quando passò a leccare la linea che contornava i pettorali? Era un mondo per mandarlo in visibilio facendogli perdere tutta la lucidità.  
«Castiel!» urlò il biondo.  
E quel collo, poteva mica lasciarlo senza nemmeno un morsetto? Era la parte più sensibile e forse quella che egli stesso adorava maggiormente stuzzicare, e così avvicinò la propria bocca azzannarlo delicatamente, per poi dargli dei baci così intesi che sicuramente l’indomani mattina avrebbero lasciato segno su quella pelle.  
“Voglio proprio vedere come li nasconderai” disse fra sé e sé Castiel.  
Stava incominciando a cedere ed era arrivato il momento dell’ultimo atto della serata.  
«Sei pronto per la fine, Nathaniel?»  
Per incominciare, il rosso prese il lubrificante che si trovava sotto il cuscino della sua camera, tanto i suoi genitori erano sempre fuori per lavoro e non avrebbero mai controllato la sua stanza.  
«Sembra che tu voglia inghiottire le mie dita, sei impaziente?»  
Lo stava solamente stuzzicando, visto che il musicista già sapeva la risposta: Nathaniel lo desiderava con tutto se stesso!  
Lui chi era per negargli quel minuscolo desiderio? Visto che alla fine era quello che nutriva egli stesso, quindi come avrebbe potuto dirgli di “no”? Castiel non né aveva il coraggio e probabilmente mai né avrebbe avuto, alla fine desiderava quel magnifico corpo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
«Ho terminato, ora sei pronto per sentirmi?»  
Nathaniel non parlò, ma emise solo un piccolo guaito che non riuscì a distinguere, probabilmente le parole gli si erano bloccate in gola prima che potessero fuoruscire dalla bocca.  
«Lo prendo come un sì!»  
Cosa dire quando lo penetrava? Mai si era abituato a tale piacere, era così intenso da aver la sensazione di non averlo mai fatto prima di all’ora, ma ormai aveva perso completamente il conto.  
Ogni volta che spingeva dentro il biondo, aveva la sensazione che finisse con il fondersi nel suo corpo, insomma diventava un tutt’uno con il delegato.  
«Dio, Nathaniel sei incredibile»  
Non sarebbe mai riuscito a fermarsi, era come se ogni movimento scatenasse dei brividi che finirono con l’intensificarsi nello stesso istante in cui Nathaniel incominciò, in prede alla passionalità del momento, a sfiorargli la testa intrufolando le dita fra le sue ciocche rossicce.  
Erano quelle mani forse il motivo che rendeva tutto così magico? I brividi che gli faceva provare, quelle emozioni che inondavano il cuore. Il battito accelerato e un calore quasi disumano quasi lo uccidevano, erano così forti da avvertirle in tutto il corpo compreso nelle dita dei piedi. Quelle situazioni diventavano man a mano fino ad aumentare quando, in preda all’orgasmo, gli sembrava di star raggiungendo il paradiso.  
No, non poteva essere così, un semplice rapporto fisico non poteva far provare qualcosa con una simile intensità.  
La verità era un’altra e forse lo stesso Castiel l’aveva già capita da tempo.  
«Ti amo, Nathaniel»  
«Anche io»  
Era quella l’unica verità.


End file.
